one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Vs Toki
Lilith of Darkstalkers (Nominated by B8ited) and Toki of Fist of the North Star (Nominated by WowThatHurts) take each other on in round two! Intro (Aristocrat's Symphony, 1:05-1:47) At the foot of the mountains, Toki walks into the edge of a forest; a city lies ahead, where Toki now sees a massive tower stretching further than the sky. Toki: The man presents a challenge, it would seem, by moving his tower closer to me. I will not be gentle with his death; my Hokuto Shinken is not to be wasted on such filth. Nearby, a young succubus spies on the fighter, and a cute grin forms on her face. Lilith: And it would be a shame for those muscles to go to waste... old, but yet handsome. This is definitely the man I saw earlier. He will be mine... The air falls silent as Toki senses movement behind him. For a while, nothing can be heard, and neither fighter makes a move. The sky slowly darkens, and a small thunderstorm begins to brew. Toki: A foul yet innocent air... FIGHT!!! 60 (Bloody Tears, 0:08-0:47) Hoping to retain the element of surprise, Lilith turns her wings into a gun and shoots several dozen missiles at Toki. Sensing the threat behind him, he turns and shatters them all with open-palm strikes so fast it appears he has grown extra arms. Switching strategies, Lilith raises a hand and several spikes shoot out from the ground from her towards her enemy. Undeterred, Toki runs across them all and kicks Lilith in the face; as she flinches, he punches her repeatedly before sending her flying into a group of trees, destroying them all. She floats up with her wings as Toki cracks his knuckles. 51 Toki: Inhuman attacks, inhuman anatomy, it would seem. Flapping her wings, Lilith creates a slicing effect in the air as their edges grow razor-sharp. In a split-second, the two are at each other’s throats again. Lilith attempts an offensive, attacking with her kicks and her wings, but Toki manages to block every strike until Lilith’s body glows with energy. A clone of her spawns behind the martial artist. Toki: What? Caught by surprise, Toki is double-teamed and cut repeatedly before one body grabs him and flies him into the air. As she prepares to pile-drive him into the ground, the other grows multiple spears out of her wings, and right before Toki hits the surface, he is impaled repeatedly by Lilith’s wings. 42 To Lilith’s amusement, Toki picks himself up, and his body glows with a mystical energy. His cuts and bruises begin to heal before Lilith’s eyes, and he rushes forward, punching her clown into dust. The real cuts the air with her wings, to which Toki responds by cutting through the air with his hand; each combatant creates a slicing effect in the air which collides with the other at full force. Toki makes more of these strikes, and Lilith blocks them all. 36 Attacks collide again when Lilith reuses the spear technique. Toki’s hands float in the air before his own attack begins, and each spear Lilith spawns to impale the healer is met with a fist to stop it. Spreading his arms wide, Toki knocks the succubus’ wings out of the way, exposing her torso for an attack; he drives his fist into it and sends her flying followed by a massive green shockwave which destroys several trees in the surrounding area. 31 A massive swarm of bats flies towards Toki from Lilith’s location. Closing his eyes, Toki tightens his arms before unleashing a huge assault of punches and kicks. The bats are all but destroyed before he punches both arms forward, creating a gust of wind that blows the few that remain away. Unfortunately, Lilith has already snuck behind him, and drills into his back with a shadow kick. He turns around with a roundhouse kick of his own, but Lilith vanishes in a pink puff of smoke when it connects; she reappears behind him again and wraps her arms around him, flying up into the air surrounded by a small cyclone of purple wind. Lilith: Ready to experience heaven? Toki: Are you? 23 He breaks from her hold in the air and punches as he falls; Lilith’s boots turn into bladed pendulums and she slices with them, cutting Toki’s fists when they connect. The healer hits the ground and Lilith cuts again, slicing his throat. 21 (Place of Beginning, 0:12-0:33) Before she can prepare the finishing blow, Toki reaches up with a hand and catches her leg, throwing her up into the air where she hovers. Passing his hand over his throat, Toki heals the cut, and sees the succubus waving her arms as the sky grows darker and a purple aura surrounds her. Waving his own arms, a green light surrounds him, and the two launch their charged attacks. A dense swarm of bats, even more numerous than the first, collides with Toki’s energy beam, and the explosion sends Toki further down the forest while Lilith is knocked further into the air. 12 Lilith: Time to end this! With a rocket forming on her back, Lilith charges out of the sky towards Toki. 10 As she shoots towards him, a glint goes off in his eye, and right before she reaches her, he flip kicks her into the air. Jumping up, Toki’s hands become covered in a mystical green energy. 7'' With a yell, his fists fly in a blur, and Lilith is hit with punches faster than her body can even comprehend before she even hits the ground. Toki’s arms cast an illusion of an Asura-like figure, with their lengths gradually increasing, before Lilith flies into the ground creating a massive crater. Toki: Celestial Thousand Crack Fist! '''K.O!!!' Lilith's body stirs, but falls limp. Toki brushes off his hands, and waves them over Lilith's body. Toki: Were you human, you would be dead. Be thankful I can repair the worst. He stands up and sees the tower through the thick storm clouds. Toki: You'd best hope all my opponents aren't young women. Otherwise, your death will be even worse than you could ever have imagined before. Aftershock ???: Not an empty threat given your power, Toki, but meaningless to one as powerful as myself. The competition narrows as the Darkstalker falls; I wonder how the older sister would have faired? This melee's winner is Toki, by K.O. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Lilith: 4 *Toki: 7 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 1 *KO: 6 Follow Toki's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees